Somesuch
The Somesuch is using the magical energies from the witch hammer to exist. It is not exactly undead, however, as this abomination began to grow — an impossible activity for anything undead. [Hence the name, "Somesuch", as given to it by sages a few years after its destruction. It was later determined to be a sentient lichen inhabited by a spirit.] The tree is not undead as it appears. It is an animated oak tree controlled by the residual essence of Tichiba, the allip. The allip did not bond with the tree as it expected, but instead it fused with the lichen that had been growing throughout the tree. The lichen animated the tree with its tendrils, but a dead tree husk was of little use. The lichen began channeling lifeforce from the surrounding plant growth to its new host. As it grew, it became a single entity – the Somesuch – and sprouted gray leaves and rotten acorns. During the spring, it began to emanate bizarre, black pollen. This Dark Pollen was as corrupt as the Somesuch, and everything that breathed or touched it absorbed some of this chaotic corruption. Thus the source of the monsters, magical diseases and dire creatures of Dreadmire was born, and it still exists to this day. The hammer was eventually overgrown by the expanding roots of the evil Somesuch, feeding its unusual undead status all these years. If the hammer could be extracted, the Somesuch would lose its powers and return to a dead tree covered in lichens. But to rid the area wholly of corruption and evil, the tree and surrounding ground must be burned and consecrated by a cleric. Combat Despite its incorporeal nature, the Somesuch cannot uproot itself and move, as it is literally rooted to the spot by the witch hammer, the source of its continued existence. Spell-like abilities: At will —''detect good'' and suggestion; 1/day — animate dead plants, animate undead plant, create greater under plant or insect, create undead plant or insect (plant aspect only), deadoak, and unhallow. These abilities are as spells cast by a 9th-level sorcerer. Babble Whisper (Su): The Somesuch often whispers to itself when not communicating with its evil drones, creating a hypnotic effect. All sane creatures within 60 ft. must succeed a Will save (DC 16) or be affected as though by a hypnotism spell for 2d4 rounds. This is a sonic, mind-affecting compulsion. Opponents who successfully save cannot be affected by the Somesuch babble whisper for 24 hours. Dark Acorns (Su): The Somesuch produces corrupted acorns that drop to the ground each year (typically carried off by corrupted squirrels). They are buried randomly throughout the swamp and they germinate into twisted, gnarly, immobile water oak trees that gnash and hiss at passersby. The Somesuch has no control over this infertile spawn, but it has the ability to see line-of-sight, and hear within a 20-ft radius, of each tree. The Bayou Halflings and Marshfolk refer to these quirky plants as "snarling trees," and although the Marshfolk fear them, the Bayou Halflings treat them as just another Dreadmire oddity. Snarling trees can neither attack nor defend themselves, as they are not animate. The "snarl" appears to be generated by cracking fissures that open to expose the gurgling liquid sap of a rudimentary circulation system. These "cracks" close periodically and randomly shift to other parts of the tree. Dark Pollen (Su): The Dark Pollen is a corporeal corrupting agent released annually by the tree, spreading as far as the wind allows. A ten-mile radius is inundated depending on prevailing winds (during that one spring day), while farther dispersal is sparse and random. If Dark Pollen comes into direct contact with the natural skin of a creature, the creature must make a successful Will save (DC 13, or DC 16 if hypnotized by its babble whisper power). Energy Drain (Su): Living creatures hit by the Somesuch’s slam attack suffer 1 negative level drain. Incorporeal (Su): Can be harmed only by other incorporeal creatures, +1 or better magic weapons, or magic, with a 50% chance to ignore damage from a corporeal source. Moving parts can pass through solid objects at will, and its own attacks pass through opponent’s armor. The Somesuch can become corporeal or incorporeal, shifting on every third round. Category:Monster